cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 3 with Cupquake
Sims 3 W/ Cupquake, or simply Sims 3, was a The Sims 3 playthrough series. The series focuses on Ihascupquake, a self-designed Sim by the real Cupquake for the game, where Cupquake iHas has to go many obstacles throughout the game; especially since this is the first time she had ever played The Sims. The series was created by the real Cupquake, where the series premiered on January 23, 2013 until May 2, 2013. A normal amount of time. Overview The series takes place in Bridgeport, a fictional and pre-made world which is available for free once the Sims 3 Late Night expansion pack has been installed. It follows it's newcomer citizen to Bridgeport, Cupquake iHas on her journey in the hottest city in the world, where she will meet and face different obstacles, friends, foes, and even romances. Cupquake iHas currently lives with her lover, Rafael Striker, in Bridgeport. Houses Floodgate Apartments Cupquake's first house in the series was called Floodgate Apartments, where she stayed there until considering to move in the episode "Jet Has a Party!", and actually moved to a empty lot in the episode "A New Home". She decorated it in "My Home is Complete". Her skills are incredible The first house ground floor featured a giant lobby, with the walls being giant glass windows, a staircase and an elevator. There are two floors, including two garages for the two households. The first floor features a hallways to both the apartments. Cupquakes apartment has a welcome mat, a kitchen as you come in, the living room, bedroom and dining room are all in one place. The bathroom is separated beside the kitchen.A nice layout.. Second house The second house features a driveaway, a garden and a path to the main house. There are two windows for the living room, combined with the kitchen and dining room. The two rooms are seperated by a small hallway. The bedroom features a bed, some lights and a self-painted picture. The bathroom features the shower tub, a bathroom junk holder, a sink and a toilet. Most of the items in the second home are from the first home, while some objects are not. Characters *'Cupquake iHas' - the self-designed sim for iHasCupquake, who works as an band manager. She is a four-star celebrity. She was left with Raphael in Bridgeport when the series ended, where they "danced" happily ever after. *'Rafael Striker' - the boyfriend of Cupquake iHas. He often is invited over whenever Cupquake iHas had nothing to do or just arrived home. He is a two-star celebrity, despite talking to multiple celebrities, as in his official The Sims 3 biography. He was left with Cupquake iHas in Bridgeport when the series ended, where they "danced" happily ever after. *'Morrigan Hemlock' - a celebrity friend of Cupquake iHas, where she whom met in the local bar The Grind. The two didn't like each other, until further into the series where they started hanging out. *'Lisa King '- a regular friend of Cupquake iHas, where she whom met in the art gallery. She wasn't often seen but was always reccuring at the diner, whenever Cupquake iHas went out on the town. Sequel On May 11, 2013, Cupquake released "My Little Pony Sister", the first episode of the sequel of the series. The series follows two sims named Luna Lovegood and Lina Lovegood, where the series is held in Appaloosa Plains. The series was later extended to a "vacation" for the two girls. A very exciting one too! Category:Series Category:The Sims 3 series Category:The Sims 3 Category:Finished series Category:Gaming Series Category:The Sims Series